Say the Word
by AtwistedAngel13
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn’t know that…yet. What happens when they find out? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that? Changed last 5 chaps.
1. The Beginning

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that.yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
*RING, RING, RING* Ginny's alarm clock goes off at 7:30 A.M. Ginny got shut of the alarm and dragged her feet to the bathroom to the bathroom. Usually if Ginny were ever woken up at 7:30 in the morning when she slept at 1 in the morning, Ginny would take the alarm clock, slam it on the floor and go back to sleep.  
  
But not today because she is going to Diagon Alley to see her best friend, Draco Malfoy. She and Draco became friends in Ginny's 4th year and Draco's 5th. How it happened well that's another story, anyways, the two have been best friends for about three years now. Ginny hangs out with Draco and a couple of his friends. Draco's friends never pick on Ginny; they actually treat her like a regular Slytherin.  
  
Ginny slowly walked over to her drawer and picked out some clothes, then walked into the bathroom where she took a shower, changed, brushed her hair and teeth.  
  
Mr. Weasley got a promotion last year so the Weasley family moved to a bigger house and now everyone gets their own clothes. No more hand-me- downs.  
  
Once Ginny was done she was well wake. She looked in the mirror and examined her self. Ginny wasn't the little, skinny, redheaded girl anymore. She changed.  
  
Ginny Weasley is now 5'7 with long beautiful legs. Her hair is half way down her back. She doesn't have that blood red Weasley hair that all of her family members have. Nope, her hair is in was light curls, not the kind where it's really springy, it's more like waves. As for Ginny's body, she definitely filled in this summer. She is no longer flat chested and she developed curves that she hates. Ginny's before plain brown eyes have turned into very light chocolate brown.  
  
To go along with Ginny's features is her attitude. Ginny has the Weasley temper and a little of a tom boy side to her. Ginny can be girly, but mostly Ginny is tom boyish. How can she not be, she lives in a house full of guys. She has to be able to defend her self having live in a house with six brothers, seven counting Harry.  
  
Another thing about Ginny is that she isn't in love with the famous Harry Potter. She got over him in her fourth year. She did go out with him for a little while, but they learned that they just loved each other like brother and sister. Hermione on the other hand is another thing.  
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed. Sometimes Ginny would think that if she never became friends with Draco and she never became the tom boy she is today then would she be like a girly girl? Would that be better? Would she have more girl friends instead of guys? Would she be asked out more? Or would she get picked on?  
  
Sometimes Ginny would "borrow" some of Hermione's clothes and see how she would look in them. Ginny always dresses the same. A pair of lose boot-leg jeans, and a t-shirt. So when Ginny puts Hermione's tight jeans and tight shirts on, she feels like she's an actual girl. Not a girl in a boy's body. That's how she feels like now because she not only dresses like one, but she acts like one and talks like one. She even has to wear a vest because she doesn't want the guys to think that she has changed dramatically!  
  
Ginny fought back the tears that were in the back of her eyes. Ginny hasn't cried in a while now. Ginny always has to keep her "I'm cool" mask on. The only person that has actually seen the real Ginny, without the mask and without the vest and everything is her very, very best friend Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia is like a double of Ginny. Sylvia is an inch taller than Ginny; she has waist long black hair with blue highlights, and dark brown eyes. Ginny and Sylvia have been best friends for about twelve years now. Sylvia has about the same attitude as Ginny, but Sylvia's lack of attitude, she's extremely intelligent. Sylvia too is a tom boy except not as much because Sylvia still dresses like a girl. Not a girly girl but a girl none the less; tight pants and a t-shirt. She hangs out with Draco and crew:  
  
This contains Ginny, Draco, Sylvia, and Blaise. Sylvia and Blaise are going out, while Draco and Ginny are best friends.  
  
Ginny looked in the mirror one more time just to make sure that she didn't forget to put anything on. Ginny snapped her fingers, forgot to pull her hair back. Ginny never let her hair down in front of the guys. But she still felt like she was missing something. Oh well, it's probably just the butterflies.  
  
Now Ginny was on her way to Diagon Alley to see Draco.  
  
~Diagon Alley~  
  
Ginny and her family were all planning to go to Diagon Alley for a long time, but they couldn't decided so Ginny suggested today and they all agreed; so here they are.  
  
"Ok, Ginny you stay with your brothers and-" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No way Mom! I'm 16 years old. I can go shopping by my self now!" argued Ginny.  
  
"No Mom, don't listen to her. She might get lost and-" Ron argued back.  
  
"That's it! Ginny you can go by your self because you are old enough. And Ronald Weasley don't ever say that your sister is incapable of shopping by her self!" hollered Mr. Weasley. "Do you need any money Ginny?"  
  
"No thank you dad, I have enough."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was about to argue, but didn't because she knew that if she did Mr. Weasley would lecture her about letting Ginny go. "Ok everyone, right now its 11:15 A.M. let's meet back at the Three Broom Sticks at around 2:15 P.M.?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ok mom." The Weasley siblings responded, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." {Harry and Hermione.}  
  
Ginny smirked and walked to where she and Draco scheduled to meet.  
  
When Ginny got here no one was there. She and Draco were supposed to meet at the intersection of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Ginny shrugged, oh well, I'm not really in any hurry anyway.  
  
Ginny leaned against the wall and waited. After about ten minutes Draco, Blaise and Sylvia turn up. "You three are late."  
  
"Yeah sorry Ginny, I had a little run in with my brother." Said Sylvia.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco walked over to Ginny's side and whispered in her ear, "Nice chest."  
  
Ginny looked down and gasped, Shit, forgot to put my vest on damn! I knew I was forgetting something!  
  
Sylvia thought fast and grabbed Ginny's wrist. "Um we're going to go do some..clothes shopping. Met you guys in half an hour right here ok? Yeah well thanks see ya!"  
  
The guys looked at each other confused, but shrugged it off.  
  
"What the hell? You forgot to put your vest on!"  
  
"Yeah well when you're anxious to see your best friends you kind of forget to do the important things!"  
  
"Oh yeah; sorry about not responding to your letters. I couldn't use Marlin. Roger locked him up! Stupid fucking bastard."  
  
"Why don't you ever beat the shit out of him, you know you can."  
  
"Nah I only have this year left and then I'm done. Sixth year here we come."  
  
The two girls went to go and get a vest for Ginny's chest and then went back to the place to met Draco and Blaise.  
  
"Hey.Sylvia." Blaise said.  
  
Ginny smirked at Sylvia, "Don't worry, we'll talk tonight."  
  
Sylvia smirked back, "Yeah whatever!"  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco, "Hey what happened?" He said disappointed.  
  
Ginny punched him on the shoulder, "Bastard, it was a joke! I-uh- stuffed socks down my bra. I just wanted to see what you would do."  
  
"Ouch! Damn-it woman. I'm a guy!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me kiss it for you." Ginny kissed his shoulder and then punched him again. "You aren't just a guy, but a very perverted one at that."  
  
Draco winced in pain.  
  
The other two started laughing, "I gotta hand it to you Malfoy, you sure do know how to spice up the moment." Blaise said walking away laughing.  
  
Ginny laughed but stopped when she saw that Draco looked like he was really in pain. Oh I think that I really hurt him. Maybe I should go and help him. What the hell am I thinking? I used to do this to Draco all the time and I never felt this guilty, -sigh- oh well.  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco, "I'm really sorry."  
  
Draco glared at Ginny, "I'm not going to fall for it this time."  
  
"No I seriously am. I swear. Let me see."  
  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a purple bruise. "I'm so sorry." Ginny bent down and kissed it gingerly and then whispered a spell under her breath and the bruise went away.  
  
Draco watched Ginny the whole time. Man she's hot! Wait what the hell am I thinking! Damn hormones. What the hell is that?"  
  
Draco is much taller than Ginny so when she looked down he saw her vest. So I guess little miss liar does have the chest. God I am perverted. I have to think of everything about I mean except-about-except err. Man her lips are soft. I wonder what they would-  
  
"Uh Draco. I'm done now so you want to go get the school supplies for this year some time this century. Sylvia and Blaise are gone."  
  
"Oh right. Let's go."  
  
Draco and Ginny both pulled out their letters to see what they need for this year and Ginny was really surprised. She didn't bother opening her letter at home because she wanted to open it when she actually went shopping for the supplies.  
  
But she should have opened it because inside contained two letters. One said that she was promoted to the seventh year. She gets to skip a year! And it also wrote that Ginny is Head Girl. Ginny jumps up and hugs Draco. "What the hell?" Draco exclaimed. Ginny shoved the letter in his face. Draco quickly skimmed it. When he was done he picked Ginny up and twirled her around, but quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing. "Uh- congrats."  
  
"Yeah thanks. I guess that this year I'm going to be in all of your classes. I wonder if Sylvia got the same and who's Head Boy."  
  
Draco smirked, "You're looking at him."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Cool, we could pull pranks on everyone and no one would know that it's us because we're Head Boy and Girl."  
  
Draco laughs, "Word."  
  
The two continued to look over their lists as they thought about what they could do this year.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I hope you guys like my first chapter. Well peace. 


	2. The Train Ride

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that.yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Two: The Ride to Hogwarts  
  
As it had turn out, Sylvia too got promoted to the seventh year. When Ginny told her parents everyone was really happy for her. Mr. Weasley treated Ginny to a congratulations dinner along with Sylvia. Ginny wanted to ask if Draco could come, but she didn't want her parents to know that she and Draco are friends or else god knows what he will do to him.  
  
Two weeks later- the night before Ginny goes to Hogwarts, Sylvia slept over so that she would go to Hogwarts with the Weasleys.  
  
~Sleepover night~ "So Sylvia, how are you and Blaise doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
She and Sylvia were lying on their beds talking about the things they weren't able to talk about in Diagon Alley.  
  
"We're ok. How about you and Colin?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, Colin had asked Ginny out before summer vacation came around and Ginny said yes, but after about a week they broke up. Colin turned out to be gay. "Colin and I broke up a while ago."  
  
Sylvia gasped, "Why? You two made such a cute couple."  
  
Ginny took her pillow and threw it at Sylvia's face, "First of all, you never actually saw me and Colin doing anything together because we didn't and second, he's gay."  
  
Sylvia bursted out laughing, but when she looked over to Ginny's serious face, she stopped. "You're serious."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You went out with a gay guy!"  
  
"Sylvia! I don't care. Colin might be gay, but he's still a really good friend."  
  
"You like him don't you?" Sylvia teased.  
  
"No, I did in like third year, but then I got over him."  
  
"Oh, so who do you like now?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "No one right now."  
  
"Maybe you and Draco should get together."  
  
Ginny looked over to Sylvia as if she had just sprouted an extra head. "Are you insane?! Me and one of my best friends, hell no!"  
  
"I'm just suggesting, I mean did you see the way he looked at your chest?"  
  
Ginny ran over to Sylvia and tackled her to the floor then when she got a good reach to her ear she shouted, "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Ginny got off Sylvia and sat back down on her bed.  
  
Sylvia got up off the floor and tackled Ginny down, "I WAS JUST SUGGESTING." She shouted in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron had just walked in, "This better not be what I think it is."  
  
"No Ron, me and Sylvia were just talking." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, more like shouting. What happened to Hermione?"  
  
"Oh she's down stairs, she said that she wanted to go and do some reading."  
  
"Oh, well mom said that you two have to go to sleep now."  
  
"Ok. Night Ronikkins."  
  
"Night Ron." Said Sylvia holding back her giggles.  
  
Ron grunted and left.  
  
An hour after Ron left, Ginny sat up and inquired, "Sylvia? Are you awake?" Sylvia didn't respond so that was Ginny's OK to do what she always did at night. Write. Ginny wrote songs, not for money or anything, just so that one day she will be able to look back at these songs and see how she used to feel. So in other words, it was kind of like Ginny's diary. Ginny usually wrote when she had strong feeling for or against something or when some big event took place.  
  
Tonight Ginny was going to write about how she felt at Diagon Ally. Even though it happened two weeks ago, Ginny still wanted to write about it. She started to write the song the night of the incident but she never finished it, so tonight she was going to finish it.  
  
Ginny woke up to someone shaking her and whispering, "Ginny time to wake up." Ginny groaned and sat up, still with her eyes closed. She took her pillow and threw it at the whisperer, Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia smirked, "Oh so you want to do it that way! Fine." Sylvia took her pillow and Ginny's and hit Ginny over the head with them over and over again.  
  
Ginny screamed and jumped out of bed, "You little fish. I'm going, I'm going!" Ginny ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ginny came out of the bathroom ready. Her hair tied back, her vest on; she changed, took a shower, and was ready to go.  
  
Sylvia smiled, "Glad to see you're an early bird."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Ginny headed downstairs with Sylvia behind her. Their stuff was already in the car.  
  
"Good morning girls," Said Mrs. Weasley cheerily, "Now I want you to have a good breakfast because it's going to be a long trip to Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you mom." Ginny and Sylvia sat down and ate the plate of food in front of them.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
When Ginny and Sylvia were done, The Trio ran down the stairs and into the car.  
  
"Mom, why don't they have to eat?" Ginny asked even though she could care less.  
  
"They already ate."  
  
"Oh. Well ok thanks again mom. I'm going to go now. I'll see you soon." Ginny kisses Mrs. Weasley and leaves.  
  
"Thank you again Mrs. Weasley for having me over and I'll see you when I see you." Sylvia hugs Mrs. Weasley and leaves.  
  
Mr. Weasley is taking them the platform nine and Three Quarters.  
  
When Sylvia got into the car with Ginny, Ginny whispered, "Goody Two Shoes."  
  
Sylvia looked over to Ginny innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
~Train Ride~  
  
When everyone got to the platform they all went their own way. Sylvia and Ginny went directly towards the train to the second compartment. That's where Ginny and co. always sat since they became friends.  
  
When they got there, Draco and Blaise were already waiting. Sylvia and Blaise automatically went and sat next to each other while Draco and Ginny sat across from them. The four talked for a while about what they were going to do now that Draco and Ginny were Head Boy and Girl.  
  
In mid conversation, the lunch lady came. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked polity. Everyone bought their lunch, sat down and ate while continuing on with their conversation.  
  
When they were finished with their lunch, the conversation ended along with it. Ginny went to go and get her favorite book to read while Draco went to use the bathroom leaving god-knows-what Blaise and Sylvia were doing.  
  
When Ginny came back, Draco was already in the room shooting death glares at Blaise. Ginny looked at him confused, "What's the matter?"  
  
"These two love birds are finishing each others sentences thinking that they're so close that they can read each others minds."  
  
Ginny bursted out laughing, "Are you serious?"  
  
Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Well Blaise and I are closer than you and Draco."  
  
Ginny stopped, "Are you kidding me? Draco and I are best buddies, I know him, just like I know you, like the back of this book." She said holding up her book.  
  
"Oh really, lets prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I brought along with me my Truth or Fact Book for Couples."  
  
Draco and Ginny looked over at each other and shrugged, "Ok."  
  
"Ok, what we do is say I ask Draco a question, like "what is Ginny's favorite color" and he answers it. You say whether or not it's correct. If it's correct then that means you guys move on to the next level. Each level gets harder. But if you get it wrong you stay at the same level until you get it right.  
  
We alternate on who asks the questions to who and couple. Like if I asked you Ginny and whether or not you get it right or not, you ask me something about Blaise. Get it?" She explained.  
  
"Yup." Draco and Ginny answered.  
  
"Ok then let the game begin." Blaise said.  
  
"You guys can ask us first." Sylvia said.  
  
Draco shrugged, picked up the book and read the first question to Sylvia. That means that Blaise has to answer it. "What is Sylvia's favorite color?"  
  
"That's easy, pink." Blaise said.  
  
Sylvia gasped, "Blaise, my favorite color is blue! How can you get that wrong?"  
  
"Well most girls like pink so I just assumed that you did too."  
  
Sylvia glared at him and grabbed the book from Draco and read a question to Draco. "What is Ginny's favorite color?"  
  
"That's easy, sea green."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sylvia glared, "Beginner's luck."  
  
Draco chuckled. Sylvia handed the book to Ginny and read a question to Sylvia, "What is Blaise's favorite food?"  
  
"Uh tacos?"  
  
"Nope. Trickle Tarts. How could you get that wrong, I always eat those."  
  
As the game continued, Ginny and Draco got more correct as Blaise and Sylvia stayed at the same level until there were no more questions on the first level to ask anymore. Sylvia ended up fore fitting. "This is a stupid game anyways."  
  
Ginny and Draco slapped high fives and congratulated each other. I didn't know that I knew so much about Draco. Wow it's amazing. Ginny thought. Draco was thinking the same thing.  
  
Draco and Ginny had been best friends for a long time. As time progressed they learned more about each other, but they didn't really notice it until just now.  
  
"I'm going to use the bathroom." Sylvia announced.  
  
"Well you didn't have to tell everyone that." Draco teased.  
  
"I'm going to too." Ginny said ignoring Draco's unnecessarily comment.  
  
Ginny and Sylvia slowly walked to the bathroom. "Look Sylvia. You and Blaise are really close, maybe not as close you two think but still close. You guys have been friends for a long time, but maybe you two need to take it a notch down and learn about each other."  
  
Sylvia spun around, "Ginny! This isn't some school lesson! This is my relationship with my boyfriend. We don't even know each others favorite color! That is sad beyond belief." She said this as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Ginny grabbed Sylvia's shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug, "Sylvia calm down. It will be fine. Just give it some time. Come on lets go clean you up."  
  
When they were done they headed back to the compartment and changed because over the intercom the captain announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes and everyone should go and change.  
  
Draco and Blaise changed first while Ginny and Sylvia waited outside and then they switched.  
  
When they were done, Draco and Blaise came in and sat back in their seats. "Oh shit my book's under my seat hold on let me get it." Ginny said, she got off her seat crawled under her chair, retrieved the book and just as she was about the sit down the train came to an terrible halt. Ginny lost her balance and fell forward.  
  
Draco stretched out his arms and caught her. Ginny looked up to the beautiful gray eyes and thanked Draco and stood up. "Thanks. Uh-lets go you guys. We want to get some good seats this year." Ginny blushed while she said this.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Draco responded.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, took their seats, watched the sorting, listened to Dumbledore's speech, ate and headed for their rooms.  
  
Draco and Ginny of course did not follow the rest of the students to their dorms because they had their own rooms which turned out to be huge. Draco's room was right next to Ginny's. Their rooms were connected by a hallway with doors at each end.  
  
They were both too tired to take a good look around the room. They both changed and went to bed ready for the first day of school.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	3. Jealousy Bug

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that.yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Three: Jealousy Bug  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up the sound of running water. Great, Sylvia's up already. Wait, I have my own room! Ginny opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. She took a look around the room, taking in every detail she can.  
  
Ginny had a king size bed, a master bathroom, a desk where she could do her homework, a night stand, a vanity mirror, dresser etc.  
  
Ginny walked over to the door that led to the hallway connecting Draco's room to hers. She opened the door and walked through the hallway to find another door. This must be Draco's room. Ginny thought as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
She took a look around and realized that their rooms looked pretty much the same. She noticed another thing, Draco wasn't there. Then she heard the running water again. That answered Ginny's question, he was in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
Ginny snapped her fingers and ran back to her room to get ready. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put on her vest, dressed, pulled her hair back and ran back to Draco's room and sat on his bed, waiting for him.  
  
When Draco came out of the bathroom to find Ginny sitting on his bed and him with only a towel wrapped around his waist he was surprised.  
  
Ginny looked over to Draco and said, "Get dressed you ape. Is this how you dress in front of your guests?"  
  
Draco glared at her, "Well you see when I have guests over I know when they are here."  
  
Draco walked over to his dresser and took out some clothes. As he was doing this, she was observing him. Wow, Draco has a six pack. Very firm looking. Draco turned around and said, "Gin, it's not nice to stare. Even though you like what you see."  
  
Ginny glared at his retreating back as he walked back to the bathroom. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
When Draco was ready the two left for the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
When they got there, Blaise and Sylvia were waiting for them. Ginny and Sylvia entered the Great Hall first and headed for the Gryffindor table then Draco and Blaise; heading for the Slytherin table.  
  
Ginny and Sylvia sat at the end of the table and ate.  
  
"So when can I come over to see your new crib?" Sylvia asked.  
  
Ginny chocked on the spoonful of cereal she was eating. "Oh yeah you can come over after class today, but first I have to tell you something that happed this morning.  
  
When I woke up this morning I took a good look at my room and then found this door. I opened it and it turned out to be a hallway connecting Draco's room to mine. I walked into Draco's room and saw that he was in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
I quickly got ready myself and went back to Draco's room. I sat on his bed and waited for him to come out. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He really changed over the summer. He has a well built body."  
  
Sylvia laughed, "You're falling for your best guy friend aren't you?"  
  
"No way! I'm just saying that Draco has a really nice body and I would not be surprised if all the girls in Hogwarts want him even more now."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you're jealous?" Sylvia teased.  
  
"You pompous jerk; I'm going to ring your neck dry. I don't like Draco!"  
  
"I'm sure you don't."  
  
Ginny groaned and continued eating, "I should've never started this conversation with you."  
  
Sylvia smirked and started humming, "Ginny and Draco sittin' in a tree, k-i- s-s-i-n-g, first comes-"  
  
Ginny took her bowl of cereal and dumped it on Sylvia's head. "Shut up!"  
  
The whole hall stopped and stared at Ginny and Sylvia. Ginny and Sylvia started laughing and so did the whole hall except for the professors.  
  
McGonagall came down and said, "What was the meaning of this?"  
  
"Sorry professor." The two apologized in unison.  
  
"Miss Weasley you should be ashamed of yourself. You're head girl."  
  
"I'm really sorry professor."  
  
"Sylvia go clean your self up. I'll be handing out schedules soon."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Sylvia got up and left.  
  
When she came back McGonagall handed her, her schedule.  
  
"Damn, I have History of Magic first." Sylvia complained.  
  
"Don't worry so do the guys and I. We have the same schedules."  
  
"Well at least one good thing came out of this."  
  
"Oh yeah and The Dream Team has a totally different schedule then us so then we don't have to worry."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Come on lets go to class. The guys should be outside waiting for us. I saw them leave not too long ago."  
  
The two got up and left.  
  
While walking in through the halls, many eyes wandered onto Draco and Ginny. No one really bothered to look at Sylvia and Blaise because everyone knew that they were going out; even The Dream Team knew. They weren't really happy about it, but they did try to talk Sylvia out of it.  
  
One thing that The Dream Team didn't know was that Ginny hung out with Draco and she wasn't planning on telling them any time soon. She wasn't a little girl and more and she didn't need people telling her who she can be friends with.  
  
As they were about to enter Binns class, someone pulled Ginny aside. It was a seventh year named Matt Gurney. He's in Hufflepuff. He wasn't the smartest guy in school, he was a jock, but nothing compared to Draco and Blaise.  
  
"Hey Matt." Ginny has no problem talking to boys unlike all the other guys in school.  
  
"Hey Ginny. I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."  
  
"Oh," Ginny paused for a minute, "I would love to, but I can't. My friends and I have a lot to do for a while and we really have to get them done."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe some other time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry."  
  
Matt turned around and left. Ginny walked into Binns class and sat in between Draco and Sylvia.  
  
"What did Gurney want?" Draco asked sounding a bit bitter.  
  
"Oh nothing. He just asked if we could go out some time."  
  
"And what did you say?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"I said no because I have some much to do over the weekend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Why do I care so much? Why does half of me feel hurt and the other half feel angry kind of? I shouldn't care who asks her out. Maybe it's because she's never been asked out before and you just want to watch out for her. Yeah that's it. I hope.  
  
That night Ginny and Sylvia went to sleep in Ginny's room while Blaise went to Draco's. They conjured their own beds to the room they wanted to sleep in. {Sylvia and Blaise.}  
  
~In Draco's room~  
  
"Did someone get bit by the jealousy bug today?" Blaise teased.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you looked pretty up tight about the whole Gurney thing."  
  
"No, it's just Ginny really doesn't get asked out much with us always around her so I guess I just feel a little protective about it."  
  
"Oh. Well you don't have to worry, Ginny's a big girl. She can defend herself pretty well. And like you said, she doesn't really get asked out much with us always around her. You have to keep in mind that she might act and look like a guy, but she's still a girl."  
  
"When the hell did you get smart about girls?"  
  
"Pep talk from Sylvia."  
  
Draco sighed, He's right. Ginny is a girl. Draco shook his head, but she's my best friend I can't fall for my best friend. Can I?"  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I hope you guys like this. 


	4. Out in the Pouring Rain

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that.yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter 4: Out in the Pouring Rain  
  
It's been about a month after school has stared. Not much has happened since then. That's if you don't count Ginny and Draco being asked out by a ton of people. Draco is now going out with Maria Menialo; this preppy 7th year who always talks about her hair or clothes. She has this really annoying voice that people can't stand. She always hangs around Draco and co.  
  
No one really likes her. Draco's just going out with her so that the crowd of girls would stop crowding around him. In his opinion she was the only girl that didn't ask him more then 10,000 times. Everyone one else thought she asked more then Pansy, but no one said anything because it wasn't their choice.  
  
Ginny on the other hand isn't going out with anyone. She's been asked out by tons of guys at school and Ron is even trying to get her hooked up with some of them, but he stopped after he got the drift that if he didn't stop Ginny was going to be the effect of a bloody nose, a black eye and a busted lip.  
  
~In the Library~  
  
Draco, Ginny, Sylvia, Blaise and Maria were all in the Draco's room studying for a really hard up coming test for Snape and right now Maria wasn't studying she was taking about what she should get Draco for his birth day which wasn't until the end of that week.  
  
Ginny was trying to go over her notes, but couldn't hear herself think over Maria's ugly, annoying, high pitched voice. Wolfs blood is toxic when mixed with pig's blood but not when you mix with horse mane. But you have to add the horse man first with loin saliva so that it won't- Ginny was interrupted by Maria clipping her fingernails. "Draco hunny, what should I get you for you birthday?"  
  
That was the last straw. Blaise, Sylvia and Ginny stood up. Sylvia pushed Blaise down in his seat and pulled Ginny over to a far corner. "Ginny you have to do something about Maria. She's a pain in the ass!"  
  
"Why do I have to do something about it?"  
  
"Because you're his best friend and he'll listen to you."  
  
"What about Blaise?"  
  
"He won't listen to Blaise. He told him a million times."  
  
"So what gives you the idea that he will listen to me?"  
  
"I don't just try."  
  
They walked back over to the table and Sylvia sat down. Ginny tapped Draco's shoulder and pointed over to the corner that she and Sylvia were not too long ago. Draco got the hint and went over there. Maria noticed this and got up. "Oh Maria don't worry you don't have to come. I just need to ask Draco something." Ginny said.  
  
"Well whatever you want to ask him you can ask in front of everyone. It's not nice to hold secrets."  
  
"Maria I'll be right back." Draco said, "Just stay here."  
  
"Fine." Maria sat back down with pouted lips.  
  
Draco and Ginny headed over to the corner.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, "Draco, we're all trying to study. And we can't study with Maria chatting away."  
  
"So what are you asking me to do? Kick her out?"  
  
"Well no, not if you don't want to. I'm just asking you if you can tell her to not talk. I can't even hear myself think."  
  
"Who said you had to be here. Look Ginny, if you can't study here then leave."  
  
"Fine Draco, but I hope you have your fun now because later on, it's going to come back and bite you in the butt. Its called karma, maybe you've heard of it. Maybe even experienced in!"  
  
Ginny walked back to the table, got her stuff and walked into her room.  
  
Sylvia got her stuff and left.  
  
Draco looked over to Blaise, "Are you going to leave too?"  
  
Blaise got and started walking over to Draco, "Man-"  
  
"Leave!" Draco said in a firm voice.  
  
"Alright." Blaise got his stuff and headed for Ginny's room.  
  
Maria got up and walked over to Draco. "Don't worry Baby; they don't understand how much we love each other."  
  
Draco's face hardened, "Maria, I'm sorry. It's over."  
  
Maria's lips started to tremble, "You can't dump me just because your friends don't like me."  
  
Draco, now getting impatient, grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
Draco closed the door and sighed, what have I done?  
  
~In Ginny's Room~  
  
While Draco was in his room doing his homework by himself; Blaise, Sylvia and Ginny sat in a circle on the floor in Ginny's room talking about what had just taken place.  
  
"I feel really bad that we did that Draco." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well we're going to have to let Draco handle it now. He was the idiot who got him self into this position now. He should have never gone out with Maria. He thinks these are the ways to solve his problems and their not. He's always doing this shit and he should know by now. "  
  
"I guess you're right, but one question: When did you get so smart about this stuff?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's just smart." Sylvia replied grinning.  
  
"Well that's one reason, but the other is that I've been Draco's best friend since he was born and you've been his girl friend only for a little while. He tells me stuff that he would never tell anyone."  
  
Ginny looked down, I hope he's alright. I got it! Ginny stood up and took her robe from her chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade, I'll be back soon."  
  
Ginny ran out the door and headed for the secret passage to Hogsmeade. When she got there she deeply regretted it because it started to rain! Damn!  
  
She ran under a pavilion to get away from the rain. She waited for the rain to stop and then went to buy the thing she wanted.  
  
You better appreciate this Malfoy.  
  
When she was done she went back to her room. Blaise and Sylvia were still there.  
  
"Hey, what you do you have there?" Blaise inquired.  
  
"Oh just a little something for Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny pulled out a box from the bag she was carrying. She opened the box and showed what it contained to Blaise and Sylvia. The they could do was stare at it with shinning eyes.  
  
"How much was this?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"How much?" Blaise asked sternly.  
  
"I got this from a friend. He didn't want it so I got this for Draco. I know he has this collection of it so I decided to get it for him to add to his collection."  
  
Over the next two days, the three didn't really talk to Draco. They passed in the halls and he would just shrug them off. It really killed Ginny to see Draco and not be able to talk to him. The next day would be his birthday and she hoped that they would become friends again.  
  
As Ginny was walking outside along the edge of the lake, Hermione came out.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't really talked to Hermione in a while and was pretty surprised. "Hey Hermione."  
  
"Ginny I'm going to skip the introduction and just tell you that if Ron and Harry find out about you being friends with Malfoy they're going to flip."  
  
"What! I'm not friends with Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't lie Ginny, I know. Colin told me that you and Sylvia are friends with Malfoy and Zambini. I mean I know that Sylvia and Zambini are going out, but friends with Malfoy?"  
  
"Hermione! I don't need the Dream Team to tell me what to do. I'm a big girl now, not a little baby who needs taking care of every second. Hell knows what the fuck you three were doing when I was getting hypnotized. Now that I'm starting to get noticed you're all the sudden my family again, where you always care about me and my every fucking move! Just because I'm getting asked out more and I might not want to go out with some of them doesn't mean that I need you three here to scare them away!"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Don't say you're sorry Hermione. Don't say that you're sorry for being that nosy, smarty pants girl that you are because I know that you aren't sorry at all. Every time any one says that, it's not true. Be cause when you say you're sorry means that you are and that you will back off and give me room to make mistakes. I already have enough to deal with as it is. I don't need this bull shit from you."  
  
Ginny stormed back to Hogwarts leaving Hermione there rooted to her spot staring at nothing going over what Ginny just said.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I hope everyone likes it. For anyone that's interested to be my beta please e-mail me or if you have AOL please contact me. This person has to be able to correct my mistakes (duh) and send it back to me as soon as possible and tell me truly if its good or not. If it isn't she/he has to be able to tell me straight out. It sucks. Thank you. 


	5. One Perplex Birthday

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Five: One Perplexed Birthday  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to a very empty feeling. The feeling you get when you have just made a really bad mistake. Ginny sat up and groaned as the memories from the night before came rushing back to her.  
  
Damn, I wish I don't have to go and apologize. Ginny thought as she got ready for class. Oh wait today's Draco's birthday! Yes!  
  
Ginny quickly got ready and ran to Draco's room through the hall. When she got to the door, Ginny stopped to think, What if he's mad that I'm even in his room. We're not friends. Ginny sighed, I guess I'll just go and drop this off and leave. She pressed her ear to the door, it sounds like he's still asleep.  
  
Ginny quietly opened the door and walked into Draco's room. She was right. Draco was still asleep. Ginny put the present on Draco's desk and was about to walk out when she heard Draco cry out, "Stop!"  
  
Ginny stopped and turned around thinking that Draco woke up.  
  
Draco was tossing and turning in his bed whispering words to himself. Ginny, worried that something was wrong, ran over to Draco and felt his head. He had a fever. She ran to the bathroom, soaked a cloth with cold water and ran back to Draco to find that he was awake.  
  
Breathing heavily, but alright, Draco inquired, "What happened are you ok?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yeah, what about you."  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco and felt his head. To her surprise his fever was gone! "What happened to your fever?"  
  
"Oh well my fevers don't ever stay longer then a couple of hours."  
  
Satisfied with his answer Ginny got up and left.  
  
Draco got up and over to the package on his desk. On the top it said, "Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco unwrapped the wrapping that was on it and found an envelop. Draco opened the envelop and inside was a letter.  
  
It read,  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know that we aren't friends right now, but I still wanted to give you something for your birthday, considering that you only turn 17 once. I really hope that we can become friends again. I'm sorry if I created any damage between you and Maria. If you really like her then I'm happy for you. Even though I might not agree with your choice I won't get in the way of your relationship.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
When Draco was done with the letter he put it down and opened his present. He gasped at what he was looking at. Inside was a genuine silver blade, diamond handle sword. Draco threw the sword up and caught it. He ran his fingers over the blade to find that in the middle, his name was incrusted on it.  
  
Wow Ginny must have paid a fortune for this. Draco thought.  
  
Draco put the sword back in its case that was included and put it in his closet. He wanted to hang it up, but if any of the professors saw that he would be expelled.  
  
Draco went to get ready and headed for the Great Hall. Draco sat down with his usual straight face and his usual spot. He didn't look over to Ginny or anyone else. He sat there and ate.  
  
Ginny looked over to Draco and he blood was starting to boil. She didn't know why. She didn't really expect Draco to come running back to her and apologizing and they would live happily ever after or anything. Would it be too hard to say thank you?  
  
Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall and ran up to her room to get her school supplies. Sylvia was about to go after her when she saw that Draco followed her. He didn't run after her, but he walked swiftly following her. She sat back down and smiled. Today is going to be one very long day. She thought.  
  
Ginny stormed up to her room and grabbed her stuff. I have half a mind to go in to his room and take that back! She thought angrily.  
  
Just as she was about to leave Draco entered her room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ginny asked bitterly.  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny and stared down at her eyes. "I'm here because I want to be here."  
  
Ginny stomped on Draco foot. Draco jumped up and down on one foot, wincing in pain. "I should have known." Ginny stated firmly.  
  
She was about to walk past him, but Draco stopped jumping on one foot and grabbed Ginny by her arm and pulled her into a hug. Ginny pushed away, "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco didn't answer; instead he bent down and kissed her. Ginny was about to kiss back, but instead pulled away and smacked him. WHACK!  
  
Ginny ran out of the room leaving Draco standing in the middle of his room with his hand over his cheek.  
  
Ginny ran down the flight of stairs until she reached the Great Hall where Sylvia and Blaise were waiting for her. "What the matter Gin?" Sylvia asked worried.  
  
Ginny looked over to Blaise and said, "Nothing."  
  
Blaise, thinking that the girls needed some time alone said, "I'm going up to get my supplies for first class. I'll meet you there." Blaise kissed Sylvia and left.  
  
"You scared away my boyfriend, so now are you going to tell me what's up?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that when I went up to get my stuff from my room, Draco came in and we had this thing and then he kissed me."  
  
"Woo, wait a minute, rewind, play and say it in full detail this time."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and told Sylvia everything.  
  
Sylvia squealed in delight. "I knew he likes you."  
  
Ginny hits Sylvia over the head, "You pompous jerk, I can't like him and he can't like me! We're friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S, friends. Friends don't like each other. Friends like other friends, friends, but not each other."  
  
Sylvia cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy and said, "Huh? Look, it doesn't matter right now because you two aren't friends now anyway so it shouldn't matter whether or not you two go out."  
  
Ginny thought for a minute. She's right. We aren't friends right now, but we still can't go out because if it doesn't work out then that wound meant that our friendship just won't be the same. I'm not going to risk it. If me and Draco get back to being friends, then that's the way it stays. Even if I don't like it.  
  
"No I can't Sylvia. There's no way. I can't ruin our friendship over a little crush."  
  
Sylvia sighed, "You are so blind."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get to class."  
  
Ginny was about to walk into Binns class when Draco pulled her away.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco's eyes, "Hey Draco." She said calmly. If we talk like we're friends then maybe we'll be friends again.  
  
"Hey Ginny. I just wanted to apologize for everything that I've done wrong. I didn't mean to put you and the two love birds into an awkward position and I shouldn't have gone out with Maria just to make the other girls go away. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Apology excepted, now let's go into class."  
  
"Wait there's more. I wanted to tell you thank you for the gift you got me. It's great."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"But there's one thing I'm not sorry about."  
  
"Wha-what's that?" Ginny stuttered afraid of what Draco was going to say.  
  
"I'm not sorry for kissing you."  
  
Ginny gathered up her courage and said, "Well you should be. You should be ashamed of yourself; to kiss a friend. It wouldn't be a nice picture if you went around kissing all of your friends now would it?"  
  
"No it wouldn't, but I like you more then just a friend." Draco said.  
  
"No you don't! Draco when was the last time you got laid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It must have been a really long time ago because your hormones have gone haywire. I suggest that you go and get your little emotions out of the way before you do something stupid."  
  
Ginny's tone ended the conversation and she walked into class.  
  
~Next Month~  
  
The four of them were in Ginny's room studying for an upcoming test when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Ginny looked around the room. Draco and Blaise gathered their belongings and ran back to Draco's room. Ginny got up and opened the door.  
  
Ron waltzed right in and demanded, "These rumors better not be true."  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Ron."  
  
"Shut up Ginny. Tell me that those rumors aren't true!"  
  
Just then Harry and Hermione ran in breathing really hard.  
  
"What the hell! Why is everyone in my room?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, Ron wants to know if you and Malfoy are friends." Hermione inquired.  
  
"My being friends with Draco is none of your concern." Ginny commented firmly.  
  
"None of our concern? How can you say that Gin? Its every bit our concern." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah you're my baby sister. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You don't want me to get hurt! Oh so now you're just starting to not-"  
  
Ginny was interrupted by Sylvia pushing her back. "Come on Ginny, you don't want to do something stupid."  
  
Ginny pushed Sylvia off of her and tackled Ron down to the floor and the two fought. Sylvia pulled Ginny off of Ron as Harry and Hermione got Ron off the floor.  
  
"See what Malfoy has turned you in to? You just fought your own brother." Harry said.  
  
"I don't care. You three have never care before so why should I? You only care when something big draws your attention to me. You guys don't even want to be around me. Did you even notice that I didn't share a compartment with you this year? Or last year? Did you even notice that I don't wear the clothes that I used to?"  
  
"None of us are wearing the clothes we used to. We're not wearing hand-me- downs anymore."  
  
"No not that! I'm wearing clothes like Hermione. I'm wearing guy clothes."  
  
"What! Take those off immediately!"  
  
"No Ron! Don't you see Draco's my friend? One of my best friends, he's there when I need him, he's there when you aren't."  
  
Ron's face softened. He finally realizes that his baby sister has grown up. She isn't a baby anymore. She's a growing young lady that needs room to make mistakes and she can't make them with him not giving her that room. If she wants to be friends with Malfoy, then so be it, but I'm going to watch her very closely.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. If you want to be friends with Malfoy then you can, just be careful."  
  
"Thank you Ron."  
  
The siblings hugged.  
  
"What! Ron have you gone nuts! You're letting Ginny be friends with Malfoy. Our enemy!"  
  
"Malfoy's our enemy, not hers she has the right to be friend who ever she wants. It's not my decision and it's not yours."  
  
Harry wasn't about to give up that easily, "If Malfoy's your best friend Ginny, then where is he now?"  
  
After Harry said that, Draco walked in. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to help Professor Snape with some things."  
  
Draco stopped and looked around, "Is this a bad time?"  
  
Draco would have made his little snide remarks, but he kind of over heard Ginny's conversation and thought better then to come in making rude comments.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione, thinking that it was time to go, pulled Harry away from Draco.  
  
"Well I'll see you at dinner. Bye." Ron said.  
  
"Wait, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
  
"No sorry(s) needed." Hermione said.  
  
Once the Dream Team left Ginny and Sylvia started jumping up and down shouting, "Yes finally!"  
  
Blinded by her excitement Ginny hugged Draco and kissed him. It was like time stopped right there. Sylvia stopped jumping up and down, Blaise stopped at the door, (he was coming in) and Draco and Ginny froze right there.  
  
Draco was the first one to make the move, he kissed Ginny back and to his surprise she didn't pull back.  
  
Sylvia smiled, "Finally."  
  
Blaise walked over to Sylvia and kissed her.  
  
After a minute or two, Ginny pulled away gasping for air. "That was the second part of your present. Don't expect it to ever happen again. Happy Birthday Draco."  
  
That night at dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement that the Winter Ball would be coming up.  
  
"This a going to be a different ball this year. Yes it's still the winter ball, but instead of having a famous band come and perform we're going to have students come up and perform their own song or their favorite. It will be a contest. Who ever does the best, you all will vote who, will win get to perform at graduation."  
  
The Great Hall exploded with whispers.  
  
"If anyone is interested then on the bulletin board right outside of these doors will be a flyer saying all that you will need to know. You may continue your dinner. Oh yes and the ball will be in two weeks."  
  
"Are you going to the dance?" Sylvia asked Ginny.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'll just stay for the performances and I'll perform just for fun. I'm not going with anyone."  
  
When Ginny was done with dinner, she excused herself and walked out of the Great Hall followed by a large group of Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She quickly grabbed a flyer from the bulletin board and went outside.  
  
Ginny was about to go and sit under her favorite tree when she was bombarded by boys asking her to the dance.  
  
"Shut up all of you! I am not going to the dance with a date so you all just mine as well go ask someone else before they are all taken and you'll have to go with your mothers!" Ginny bellowed.  
  
Everyone ran back into school to ask another girl if they would like to go to the dance with them.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked over to the tree. She took out the flyer and read it. Maybe I should go, perform, watch the other performers, see who wins, and leaves. This will be a time when I don't have to wear my vest and I'll get to dress like a girl.  
  
"Hey."  
  
That "hey" interrupted her train of thoughts.  
  
"Hey Draco." Ginny replied as she stuffed the flyer in her pocket.  
  
"Are you going to the-"  
  
"No Draco. I'm not going to the dance with anyone, but my self."  
  
"Why not? A lot of guys are waiting in line to go out with you."  
  
"Well I don't want to go out with them."  
  
"What are you hiding Ginny? You can tell me."  
  
Ginny stood up, "No I can't. There is nothing to tell. I'm going to bed. I have a headache."  
  
Ginny took one step and fainted. Draco caught her and carried her running to the hospital wing.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	6. Sleepover

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Six: Sleepover  
  
Draco ran through the halls. Good thing that everyone was still at dinner. Just as Draco was going to go up the flight of stairs to the Hospital Wing, the Dream Team showed up. Oh just great! Now they're going to think that I did something wrong. Draco thought.  
  
He turned around and went the other way. It was a secret passage that only he and a couple of other people know.  
  
When he got to the doors of the Hospital Wing, he kicked the door opened and ran in.  
  
"Oh dear, put her over there." Madame Pomfrey cried.  
  
Draco put her on the second bed and Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around them and pushed Draco out.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to worry about a thing just go back to dinner and I'll see what's the matter with Miss. Weasley. No ands, ifs, ors, buts."  
  
Draco was about to put up a fight, but thought better of it. Draco went over to the waiting chairs, sat down and waited.  
  
~With Madame Pomfrey~  
  
Madame Pomfrey had to do the usual physical check up, so that means you have to take off your clothes. Madam Pomfrey just lifted up Ginny's shirt and to her surprise; there was a vest on her. It looked really tight.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed, Oh thank goodness it wasn't something more serious then this. She thought as she put a silencing charm around them.  
  
There was a Velcro on the side so she ripped off the vest. Ginny had the vest on too tight today and the aftermath was no oxygen. After she ripped the Velcro off, she went into her storage and got and oxygen pump.  
  
She pumped a few pumps of oxygen into Ginny and she woke up. Ginny was startled that she was in the hospital win and her shirt was lifted up and her vest wasn't on.  
  
She pulled down her shirt and grabbed her vest.  
  
"No need dear. I already know. Why would you want to wear this?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny lied. She didn't want to tell the nurse that she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to fit in with the guys.  
  
"Well let me ask you something else, why doesn't Miss. Tsang have to wear it?"  
  
That question totally caught Ginny by surprise. Yeah why doesn't Sylvia have to wear a vest and I do? Wait how did-  
  
"I know why you're doing it Miss Weasley. You really shouldn't, you should be honest to your self and every body around you. You shouldn't have to hide anything about you."  
  
"But I've been doing it for years. I can't just out of the blue come out and just be my self. That would be...awkward."  
  
"Well then you'll just have to show a little bit of you at a time. It's your choice."  
  
The next morning Ginny was dismissed. She still wore her vest, but this time she didn't put it on so tight and she let "it" show a little bit.  
  
Draco, Sylvia and Blaise were really happy to see her. The Dream Team however was furious least to say. They stormed over to Draco and co. Ron went towards Ginny, Harry grabbed Draco by his collar and Hermione, Sylvia and Blaise tried to make Harry loosen his grip.  
  
"What the hell did Malfoy do to you?" Ron asked when he pulled Ginny to the side.  
  
"Nothing Ron. He saved me."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Excuse me Ron, but I thought that you were going to give me some room and trust me. If you aren't going to do that then you should have said it."  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Sorry."  
  
"That's what I thought. Like I said, Draco saved me. Yesterday I went outside to take a walk and I had this major headache and Draco happened to follow me outside. I blacked out and he took me to hospital wing."  
  
"Fine, I believe you."  
  
"Thank you Ron."  
  
Ron and Ginny went back to the chocking group. "Harry you can let him go now." Ron said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry dropped Draco.  
  
Ginny ran over to help Draco because he didn't get much oxygen flowing through him when Harry was holding him by the collar.  
  
"Don't you get it Harry Potter?! I thought that you were smarter then this. Draco and I are friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Just get over it!" Ginny shouted at Harry.  
  
"Gin-" Ron began.  
  
"No Ron. I know that Harry is entitled to his own opinions, but he should keep it to himself. I know that you three don't like Draco, but it doesn't matter because your three aren't the ones hanging out with him."  
  
Harry stormed away shaking like hell. Hermione was about to go after him when Ron said, "Don't go after him, he knows as well as we do that Ginny has grown up and she's right. It's going to take him a while to understand that."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, I'm going to go and uh get some breakfast if you all don't mind. Today is a Saturday after all and I want to be able to finish what I have on my agenda so if you'll excuse me."  
  
Blaise and Sylvia followed Draco thinking that Ginny needed some time alone with her brother and Hermione.  
  
"Well I better go. I'll see you around." Ginny said and she followed them.  
  
A week pasted by and yet again everyone was in Ginny's room studying for another up coming test.  
  
"Man these professors are really trying to give us loads of homework before the dance." Blaise said.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! What subject are we studying for?" Sylvia asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and hit Sylvia in the back of the head, "Boy you're stupider then I thought."  
  
"No, I meant that since we're studying History, we could create like a song or something to help us remember everything."  
  
Everyone thought that Sylvia's idea was pretty good so they all created their own verse and sung it. The song turned out great, by the end of the day everyone remembered all the dates, times and what event happened.  
  
Everyone aced the test except Blaise. Yes he's smart, but sometimes he freezes during test and he forgot everything.  
  
The night before the dance Ginny was up going through her books of songs. God, what song should I sing? A Ha! This is a great song! I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Once Ginny was satisfied she went to bed, but tonight she felt really very uncomfortable in her bed. She got up and went over to Draco's room.  
  
Ginny and Draco sometimes slept together. Just for fun. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Sylvia would all sleep in the same room and they would only be able to fit two beds in a room so Blaise and Sylvia slept on the same bed, while Draco and Ginny slept on the same bed.  
  
They never did anything though. Just sleep.  
  
Ginny got up and went over to Draco's room. She shook him a little.  
  
"Hum?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco I was wondering if I could sleep with you. My bed feels a little uncomfortable tonight."  
  
Draco not even opening his eyes scoots over and pulled the blanket up for Ginny to sleep. She smiled and got on.  
  
Draco pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and fell asleep that way.  
  
But before Ginny fell asleep she found out that Draco wasn't wearing anything, but his boxers.  
  
The next morning they were woken up by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape gasping loudly and waking them up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Miss. Weasley!!!!!!!!!!" McGonagall hollered.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I hope that you al like this. It's a little stupid and its not all that great but what ever. 


	7. Winter Ball

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter seven: The Winter Dance  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Miss. Weasley!!!!!!!!!!" McGonagall hollered.  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped opened and she shot up covering herself with the blanket. She looked around the room to find the headmaster there and her head of house and her potions professor there.  
  
Draco on the other hand groaned and opened his eyes smirking. "Good morning everyone." He said cheerily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy this is highly unacceptable." Snape said trying to not blow up.  
  
"Miss. Weasley, get out of that bed and go to your room. You have embarrassed our house."  
  
Ginny wasn't as embarrassed as people would think. Yes, she was embarrassed, but she was also content that she and Draco had made such an impact on the Professors. It's not all that big of a deal. It probably would have if it was Sylvia and Blaise, but to Draco and Ginny it was fun seeing the Professors get all twitchy over something so small.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You both will receive a week's detention. Now to talk about-"  
  
"Headmaster, only a week's detention?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Don't you think that they should be band from the Winter Ball instead? Or something more drastic then a week's detention." McGonagall added.  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed, "What did we do wrong? All I did was sleep in the same bed as Draco. We're just friends."  
  
"It's not like we did something." Draco said jokingly. He received a glare from all the professors and a punch on the arm from Ginny. "Ouch that hurt."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to hurt. It was supposed to feel like a kiss." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Miss. Weasley is correct. They are only receiving a week's detention because they didn't do anything, but if I may why you are in Mr. Malfoy's bed." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh my bed-"Ginny was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"We were studying together and I guess we fell asleep." Draco said.  
  
"Oh totally forgivable." Dumbledore said. "Now on to why I'm here, I came to ask if you and Draco wouldn't mind helping the prefects decorate and clean up tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, we don't mind." Ginny said.  
  
"Good. This year the prefects have decided that they wanted to plan all the dances. So you two don't have to." Dumbledore added.  
  
When Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall the room went silent. Draco glared at any who made eye contact with him. Ginny looked directly over to the Dream Team to find that they were glaring at any one who looked at Ginny wrong.  
  
She sat down next to Ron and Sylvia.  
  
"Ginny Weasley-"Ron began, but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Look Ron, I didn't do anything wrong with Draco! All we did was study together late into the night and I accidentally fell asleep. Right now I need you to trust me and believe me that I didn't and Draco didn't do anything that the rumors say."  
  
Ron's face softened, "I believe you, but I just want to make sure that you're ok."  
  
Ginny smiled and buttered her toast.  
  
"I believe you too Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"I believe you, but I don't trust Malfoy. I think that he did something to you." Harry said stubbornly not accepting the truth.  
  
Sylvia flinched while Ginny calmly continued to butter her toast.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel this way Harry. Then again I don't. If you trust me enough then you would get over the fact that Draco and I are friends. Like Ron said he is your enemy not mine."  
  
"But-"  
  
Ginny slammed her knife down and stood up, "Look Harry, you're just going to have to accept it now or later. You might as well do it now."  
  
With that Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall. Sylvia sighed, "Harry don't ruin her accomplishment."  
  
Sylvia left leaving the Dream Team perplexed. She exited the Great Hall and right to the place where she knew Ginny would be right now, the kitchens. Two uninvited people followed out hiding in the shadows.  
  
She tickled the pear and walked in. Yep, just what I thought. She walked over to Ginny and sat down. Rapidly a crew of house elves came.  
  
"No thanks, I already ate." She said quickly. "Are you ok?" she asked turning to Ginny.  
  
Ginny's head was down. "I'm not going to let Potter ruin everything that I have worked so hard on."  
  
Sylvia laid her head down on Ginny back, "I know."  
  
"I had to work so hard to gain Draco's trust so we could become friends and we would share secrets and everything and now Pot Head wants to fuck it up!" She said bitterly.  
  
"I really want to stay friends with Draco. I don't want my feelings to get in the way of that and that's why I can't go out with him. Do you know what I mean?" Ginny pulled her head up.  
  
"I understand, but Ginny you and I both know that if you keep your feelings bottled up for too long that's not good. I know that if you two go out your friendship won't be the same, but that's a chance that you should be able to take. Blaise and I are taking that chance."  
  
"She's right." Draco came out from behind the wall that he and Blaise were hiding. Blaise went straight to Sylvia and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I don't think that I'm ready to take that chance yet." Ginny said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny, "I figured that much out so I'm going to wait for you even if that means that I can't go out with other girls, even if it takes the whole year for you to get ready."  
  
"No, while I'm making this decision I want you to be able to go out with other girls. I'm not going to take that away from you."  
  
That night Ginny and Sylvia were in Ginny's room getting ready. They decided that their going to be unique and not wear a dress even if it's a ball.  
  
Ginny decided to wear a pair of dark blue flare jeans with a black shirt that said angel on it with fire in the background. She left her hair down, which was waist length and wavy. She decided not to wear her vest today so that meant that her shirt that fit perfectly with the vest is now really tight on her so it kind of stood out.  
  
Sylvia decided to wear a pair of black flare jeans that was cut from her knee down and tied together with strings and a white blouse. Her hair was up in a clip.  
  
"I thought that you said unique Weasley." Sylvia said jokingly.  
  
"This is unique...from everyone else. It's nice and plain." Ginny smirked.  
  
"Let's go. We don't want to make the guys wait."  
  
"Wait I need to add a few things."  
  
She went over to her vanity desk and pulled open a secret stash of make up. Sylvia smiled. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
Ginny just shrugged, "Hermione got this for me when I turned 13."  
  
She applied some lip gloss and eye liner. Sylvia applied lip gloss, blush and eye shadow.  
  
When they were done they went over to Draco's room. They were sitting on their beds playing chess.  
  
"Took you girls long enough." Draco complained without looking up. When he looked up he gasped, "I mean, I don't mind."  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco and said, "I know that you like what you see, but it's not nice to gawk. Who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
Draco didn't answer at first but then he shook his head to get out of his trance, "Uh- what?"  
  
"Welcome to planet earth. We come in peace." Blaise said jokingly holding up his pointer and middle finger. Draco glared while he and the two girls fell on the floor laughing.  
  
When they finally redeemed themselves Ginny repeated the question. Draco replied, "I'm going with Michelle Turner."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Ginny said.  
  
"Well let's go. We don't want to miss all the good songs." {Blaise}  
  
Blaise and Sylvia looped arms and walked ahead with Draco and Ginny following behind them.  
  
They entered the Great Hall where the dance was being held and they were amazed. It looked different at night then in the day when Draco and Ginny were setting it up.  
  
"Everyone come in and sit down. There are enough tables for everyone." Dumbledore announced.  
  
There weren't house tables. There were tables that had two seats and tables that had 4. They went over and sat at a table with four seats, duh. About ten minutes later, Dumbledore announced that the ball has begun and the first singer was Maria Arias. She came up and sang Dirty from Christiana Agularia.  
  
Draco got pulled away from by his sate and Blaise and Sylvia went on the dance floor leaving Ginny all by her self. But she didn't mind because she didn't come with a date and she didn't want to dance. All she wanted to do was stay for the performances and perform herself.  
  
As she was getting in to the music when someone asked her a question, "Can I sit here?"  
  
Without turning around, she replied, "Sure."  
  
"Ginny Weasley aren't you going to turn around and see who it is."  
  
Ginny knew that voice and immediately turned around. "Colin!"  
  
They hugged and talked for a while.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Good what about you?"  
  
"Fine, who's your date?"  
  
"Ginny uh-"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."  
  
"It's not like all your friends are gay."  
  
"I guess, but still. I should have remembered because you're one of my very good friends."  
  
"Thanks, I thought that after I told you that I was gay that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."  
  
"Colin! How could you think so low of me? I'm shallow some times, but when it comes down to personal matters I'm not shallow."  
  
"I should've known, so what are you doing without a date?"  
  
"Oh I didn't feel like coming with anyone."  
  
"I heard that you were-"  
  
"Yeah I was asked out by many men, but I turned them all down because I wanted to come alone just to see who performed and what not."  
  
"Are you and Malfoy going out?"  
  
"No! We're friends that all. The rumors aren't true. See Draco's over there enjoying his time with his date."  
  
"Well he is pretty cute. I mean not to sound stupid or anything."  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
Man I kind of feel awkward talking with a gay guy. Please call me up next.  
  
Dumbledore went back up on stage and announced the next person. "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Oh I didn't know that you were performing."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know."  
  
Ginny went behind the curtains to wait for her back up dancers and singers. Sylvia and Maria being two of them. 8 more other girls came up and they went on stage.  
  
Ginny was lead singer and everyone else was either dancers or back up singers.  
  
DJ please Pick up your phone I'm on the request line.  
  
This is... a Missy Elliott one time exclusive  
  
[chorus] Is it worth it, let me work it I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup I Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup I If you got a big dick, let me search it To find out how hard I gotta work ya Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup I Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup I  
  
I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya Put the pussy on ya, like I told ya Gimme all your numbers so I can phone ya Your girl acting stank than call me ova Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa Call before you come, I need to shave my chocha You do or you don't or you will or you won't cha Go downtown and eat it like a vulture See my hips and my tips don't cha See my ass and my lips don't cha Lost a few pounds in my whips for ya That the kinda beat that go ba ta ta ba ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta Sex me so good I say blah blah blah Work it, I need a glass of wata Boy oh boy its good to know ya  
  
[chorus]  
  
If you're a fly gal, get your nails done Get a pedicure, get your hair did Boy lift it up, lets make a toasta Lets get drunk, its gon bring us closa Don't I look like a Halle Berry posta? See ma Belvedere playin tricks on ya Girlfriend wanna be like me neva You won't find a bitch that's even betta I'll make you hot as Las Vegas weatha Listen up close while I take you backwards sdrawkcab ti ekat ot ekil yssiM yaw eht hctaW I'm not a prostitute but I can give you whatchu want I love your braids and your mouth full of floss Love the way my ass go ba-bonka bonk bonk Keep your eyes on my ba-bonka bonk bonk And think you can handle this ba-donka dunkdunk Take my thong off and my ass go boom Cut the lights on so you see what I can do  
  
[chorus]  
  
Boys, boys, all type of boys Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys wai tong tanya tongo tanya tang wai tong tanya tongo tanya tang Girls, girls, get that cash if its 9-5 or shakin ur ass Ain't no shame ladies, do yo thang Just make sure you ahead of tha game  
  
just cuz I got a lotta fame supa Prince couldn't get me change my name papa Kunta Kinte, a slave again, no sir Picture black sayin o yes a master Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor minute man big red can outlast ya Who is the best, I don't have to ask ya When I come out, you won't even matta Why you act dumb like ieegh, duh You say you act dumb like uuugh, duh As the drummer boy go pa rum pum pum pum Give ya some some, some of this cinnabun  
  
[chorus]  
  
to my fellas ooh I like the way you work that To my ladies, woo You sure know how to work that. goodgod  
  
Missy Elliot Work It  
  
When Ginny was done everyone started to clap. They did clap for the others, but they clapped harder for Ginny. She smiled and got off stage.  
  
When the dance was over, Dumbledore went on stage.  
  
"Oh those were all very interesting performances. Now tomorrow morning you will be handed out a slip of parchment with the entire contestants name on it. All you have to do is circle it and that is all. Then turn it in of course. Good night."  
  
As the students were leaving a cloud of smoke appeared on stage. Ginny and co was about to leave, but they stayed to see what was happening. Some other students stay, Longbottom, Parkinson, most of the Slytherins, and some brave Gryffindors.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there were at least ten death eaters and Voldemort was there!  
  
"Dumbledore, you have what I want! Now give them to me!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Never! Everyone leave!" Dumbledore shouted. The only ones who left were the cowards. Ginny and co. stayed along with Longbottom, Colin, the Dream Team, Finnegan and some others. They withdrew their wands ready to duel.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun!" Voldemort said wickedly.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
Cool huh? 


	8. Battle of the

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Eight: Battle of the Protagonists and Antagonists  
  
"Never! Everyone leave!" Dumbledore shouted. The only ones who left were the cowards. Ginny and co. stayed along with Longbottom, Colin, the Dream Team, Finnegan and some others. They withdrew their wands ready to duel.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun!" Voldemort said wickedly.  
  
Ron edged over to Ginny and said, "Ginny leave."  
  
"No Ron, I'm staying here. Plus if I move he will notice me and I'll be down before I can even lift my wand."  
  
Ron sighed her knew that Ginny was right. If she moved then Voldemort will notice someone is leaving and he'll hit her for sure.  
  
"Now Dumbledore, be a good wizard and just surrender. It will be easier; you won't lose any of your students." {Voldemort}  
  
Dumbledore remained calm and said, "My students are well educated. They can defend themselves and you know they can."  
  
"Well yes you have a point, but do you really think that they can defend themselves if they were hit with an unforgivable?"  
  
"Yes because they won't be hit with one."  
  
Voldemort smirked evilly and walked a little closer to Dumbledore, "They can defend themselves, but what about you? Crucio!"  
  
Dumbledore jumped to the side and casted a shield around him. After that move the room exploded into war. Spells were casted every which way, screams were being heard, and body slams were being made.  
  
Ginny and Sylvia were doing double team. They ran over to a table and flipped it so it was a shield. Draco and Blaise did the same and all for of them made quick eye contact and all shot the same spell at four different death eaters. Immediately those death eaters were down.  
  
They stayed behind there shooting at whatever death eaters they can. Just as Ginny was about to cast a spell on a death eater she hears Ron scream as his body hits a far wall. Ginny gasps and was about to run out to Ron, but Sylvia held her back. "Ginny you're going to get shot if you go out there. Ron will be fine. Just keep your head on the battle field."  
  
Ginny shook her head. Sylvia was right. She couldn't just run out to Ron. She would get killed, but she had to make sure he's alright. I could just levitate him here, but it would look kind of strange to have a body float over to me. Ginny looked around. Most of the tables were already knocked over. Some of them were occupied with students and death eaters behind it. She spotted a couple with no body.  
  
Ginny looked around and made sure all death eaters occupied and made a run towards her first table. She looked up from the table to find that everyone, but one was occupied. They made eye contact and shot at the same time. Ginny went down behind the table, but she was a little too slow and got hit on the shoulder. It burned her skin, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. If she did then that will attract attention.  
  
She held her breath for a couple of seconds, looked over the table a little bit and shot a spell at the death eater that hit her. Once he was down she ran over to the next table. She was pretty close to Ron now. "Wingaurdium Leaviosa." Ginny whispered. Ron's body levitated itself over.  
  
Ron was knocked out. Ginny pulled Ron's body behind the table. She looked around, no body noticed yet where Ginny was. She thought about taking Ron to the Hospital Wing, but the door was really far and it was probably guarded by death eaters. She was going to have to stay and fight. She made sure that Ron was fully covered by the table and went back to Sylvia.  
  
After 30 minutes of excruciating pain most of the death eaters were down. Voldemort and Dumbledore looked like they just began to even make the littlest scratch on each other. Harry was still fighting, Hermione looked like she was stupefied, Ron was still down, Neville was down and so were others. Ginny got hit a couple of times.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going over to the guys. I'll be right back." Sylvia said. She looked around and made a dash over to Draco. It was a pretty wide space, but she made it. Ginny continued to cast spells.  
  
When Sylvia was coming back she was hit with the Crucio. She fell down and screamed. Ginny looked over to her and hit the death eater with a spell and the spell was lifted. Though Sylvia was too weak to move so Ginny had to make a dash over to her and pull her back to their table.  
  
Ginny looked around and ran over to Sylvia. She was a foot in front of her before a death eater stepped in front of her. "Oh no you don't." The death eater said.  
  
Ginny looked up and the death eater shoot her with the Crucio. Ginny fell down trembling. She didn't scream because she didn't want to show weakness. The death eater laughed wickedly, but stopped as soon as he apprehended that Ginny was screaming in pain and agony.  
  
He kicked her and still she didn't scream. She wanted to so bad though. It hurt so much that tears began to fall. The death eater grew angry and casted a stronger curse, this time Ginny screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"You moron! Lift that curse off her!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
The death eater didn't need to be told twice. He quickly lifted the curse. Voldemort continued to holler at the moronic death eater, "You fool, you-"  
  
This was when Dumbledore found his chance to cast a spell. Voldemort stopped and glared at Dumbledore, "This is not over!" and he disapparated along with his death eaters.  
  
Draco ran over to Ginny. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood. He picked her up and ran over to the Hospital Wing, but before he left she whispered, "Wait, Ron. He needs help." And she fainted.  
  
Draco shouted over his shoulder what Ginny just said and continued his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ginny and the other injured students stayed in the Hospital Wing for a while. Some healed faster then others. Two weeks later everyone, but Ginny was healed. She was still in the Hospital Wing. She hadn't even woken up once yet. Ron unfortunately had to go to St. Mango's. (sp?) They found out that when Ron hit the wall it broke many bones and they think that something might be wrong with his spine.  
  
* * * * Back at Voldemort's place everyone was feeling his wrath. "How many times have I told all of you to not hit Draco, Virginia, Blaise or Sylvia with an Unforgivable?!" Everyone bowed down to Voldemort as if begging for forgiveness. Voldemort walked over to the death eater who casted the Unforgivable.  
  
"You are one worthless piece of trash, Wormtail. I should kill you for what you have done, but I won't because you have been with me for a long time and have done most of what I have told you have you not?"  
  
Wormtail nodded. Voldemort turned around and continued to talk, "I know that you will do anything and everything for me correct?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good, I want you.....dead." Voldemort smiled wickedly. He turned around, pointed his wand at Wormtail and said, "Good bye, Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail's eyes widened and he died. His body fell on the floor. His eyes still wide open.  
  
Voldemort laughed sickeningly and said, "Who else wants to stop me from goal? Who will be the next to die?"  
  
One of the death eaters stood up and asked, "My Lord, if I may."  
  
Voldemort sighed, "If you must Malfoy."  
  
"What is your goal?"  
  
"Very good question Malfoy. My goal is to get the Majestic 5 together."  
  
"What exactly is the-"  
  
"I will not answer anymore of your questions. Its for me to know and you to never find out. Oh and I would like to ask you a question. When will your son be joining us?"  
  
"Soon My Lord, very soon."  
  
"He is one of the Majestic 5. It will be very easy to get him on our side." With that Voldemort went to his room to think. "Don't disturb me!"  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I know this isn't a very good chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter more...something. I'll think of something. ( Peace. 


	9. Will you

Title: Say the Word  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Nine: Will you.....  
  
"Don't worry mom, she'll wake up soon." Fred said  
  
"Ginny's strong mom. She'll be fine." George added.  
  
Ginny groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was woken up to the sound of someone crying and a couple of people in the background comforting her.  
  
Ginny tried to sit up, but it was really painful. "Ouch!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, the voice and the crier, ran over to Ginny, "Oh Ginny. I'm so happy that you're awake. Are you in any pain? Do I need to take you to the doctors?"  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley I need to check Ginny if it's ok with you." Madame Pomfrey said as she came out of her office.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and replied, "Of course."  
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled to curtains around them and did a physical exam on Ginny. She appeared to be fine except the bruise that caused Ginny the pain so Madame Pomfrey let her go. As expected every one of her brothers, minus Ron, and her family surrounded her asking her if she was ok.  
  
Ginny took a really deep breath and hollered, "One at a time!" Rapidly every one went silent. "I'm fine, I don't have a headache and I don't feel any source of pain so you all can just move on. I thank you all for worrying about me- but where is Ron?"  
  
"Oh Ginny, Ron's in St. Mungo's. There was something wrong with his spine and the school is not allowed to do anything related to the spine."  
  
Ginny's breathing increased. If anything happened to Ron, Ginny would hate herself. She should have brought him immediately to the Hospital Wing. She was just getting close to him too. Mrs. Weasley noticed the increased breathing and wrapped her arms around Ginny calming her.  
  
"They said that he will be fine. All he has to do is take the prescribed medication and wear a back brace for about two to three months. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been taken to St. Mungo's at the time he did. If he got there a couple of minutes later, he probably wouldn't be able to walk."  
  
Ginny relaxed.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Ginny woke up, her parents decided to stay with her. They stayed at Hogwarts for a week and they left. It's been a month now and Ron's fine. He just hates having to wear the back brace because it was such a pain. Ginny and Draco still aren't going out, Sylvia and Blaise still are though.  
  
(It's April now.) The crew was sitting outside in front of the lake. Draco and Blaise sat against a tree talking while Sylvia and Ginny were sitting on the shore of the lake splashing their feet in the warm water talking.  
  
"Can you believe that in like five months we'll graduate and we won't be coming back?" Sylvia asked.  
  
Ginny stopped and took a quick glance and Draco and back to Sylvia, "No, I can't. I'm going to miss Hogwarts. It has always been a place where I could run away to. Just to get away from my problems for a little while. You know what I mean?"  
  
Sylvia nodded, "Yeah. I could get away from that freak brother of mine."  
  
"Are you going back to live with your brother after school."  
  
Sylvia looked at Ginny like she was an alien, "Are you kidding me?! I wouldn't go back to that place if someone paid me."  
  
"Well then where are you going to live?"  
  
"I'm going to rent an apartment with Blaise in Diagon Alley and live there. What about you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm going to live my family for a little while. Once I get a job and get settled down a little then I'll start looking for a house."  
  
"What are you going to do after school?"  
  
"I think I want to be a writer or an artist. I love to draw."  
  
"I'm probably going to become an Auror (sp?)."  
  
Ginny nodded, "That's good."  
  
~Draco and Blaise~  
  
"Can you-"  
  
"Blaise, don't even talk about the end of the year. Not now. We have five months."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence took over for a few minutes until Blaise broke it. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What if me and Ginny don't get together before school ends? I said that I would wait for her, but what if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me? I mean this is our last year. I still want to be able to contact her after school, but what if she gets married and her husband doesn't want her to contact me?" Draco responded staring at Ginny.  
  
Blaise sighed, "Man, come on. The girls look pretty depressed lets go and uh get them undepressed." Blaise winked.  
  
Draco smiled and the two ran down to the girls. Sylvia was the first to notice them and she got up and tried to run away from Blaise, but he got her. He threw her into the lake.  
  
Ginny turned around, got up and ran. "No! Draco don't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Too bad." Draco enveloped Ginny and threw her into the lake too. When Ginny got up from under the water she glared at Draco, "Oh Malfoy you are so going to get it now!" Ginny chased Draco and pushed him into the lake, but before he reached the water he grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her with him.  
  
The four played all day like that. Swimming in the water and getting pushed or thrown into the lake. When they were done they headed back to school for dinner and bed.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up sneezing. Damn Draco, you got me sick. Ginny got out of bed and stormed into Draco's room. She walked over to Draco's bed, pulled the covers off him to find that he was only in his boxers, but she didn't care.  
  
"Malfoy get up!" she shouted.  
  
Draco jumped out of bed, "Geez woman! What the hell are you trying to do?"  
  
Ginny walked up closer to Draco; they were now only an inch apart. "Malfoy, you gave me a fucking cold. I'm going to kill you."  
  
Draco smirked, "You know, I don't know why you're calling me Malfoy when you know that you will soon be a Malfoy."  
  
Ginny backed up, "I will not become a Malfoy unless you have a brother who marries me, but until then move on. You're like one of my brothers. It would be weird to go out with you."  
  
Draco got down on one knee, took Ginny's hand in his and asked, "Will you....please give me a chance?"  
  
Ginny snatched her hand away. "Give you a chance to do what?"  
  
"Give me a chance to prove to you that we are more then just 'friends'. Please; just one chance is all I'm asking."  
  
"What if something goes wrong? What if-"  
  
"Those are what if questions. I promise you it won't happen."  
  
Ginny looked down, "Draco, you can't make promises like those."  
  
"But I can try. I know I said that I would wait forever for you, but the truth is I can't."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
With that last statement, Ginny left.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
I hope that you like this. Oh hey I still need a beta please. So if anyone wants to be my beta just write to me. AtwistedAngel13@aol.com 


	10. Prove

**Title: **Say the Word

**Summary: **Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**A/N: **This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.

**Chapter Ten: **Proving It or Calling It Off

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling perfectly fine when all of the sudden last night hit her like a ton of bricks piled right on top of her head. She just remembered what Draco had asked her. Ginny sighed; she didn't know what to say. I'll go and ask Sylvia, she thought.   
  
Ginny stepped out of bed and got ready. When done she headed to the Gryffindor common room. On her way there, she was stopped by none other than Draco.  
  
"Uh, hi." He greeted awkwardly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too. Are you going to the Slytherin common room to get Blaise?"   
  
"Yeah, and you're going to get Sylvia in the Gryffindor common."

"Yep. Let's walk together."  
  
"Ok, so does this mean that you're giving me my chance?"  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, "Uh- I don't know. I have to still think about it, but in the mean time, lets continue to be friends."  
  
"I never said we weren't." Draco said under his breath.

With that they slowly walked down the steps to the dungeons and towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms. When they reached the corridor that lead one way to each of the common rooms, they split up.

On Ginny's way to Gryffindor she was stopped again, but this time by Matt Gurney the Hufflepuff. At the same time a group of his house mates started coming towards him. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her in to a near by room. Ginny looked down at Matt's arm and back at the people behind them. She was about to argue, but she let it go because Matt was going to explain sooner or later.

When they got into the room Matt let go of Ginny. She spun around, hair whipping his face and stared him straight in his face. "Start explaining Matt Gurney." She said firmly.

"Sorry. It was nothing. I just wanted to see what you would do." He excused lamely.

Ginny pursed her lips and inhaled, "Tell me the truth Matt."

"Fine, I kind of started this rumor thing in my house."

"What kind of rumor?" Ginny asked slowly, somewhat scared of what the answer was.

"It was that..."

"Come on Gurney. I want to know what kind of rumor you started and if it includes me I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich." Ginny threatened. She was starting to get annoyed because ever since last week most people acted strange around her. Some girls glared at her. Hell, one night while Ginny was talking with Ron, some Ravenclaw girl came up to Ginny and said, "You shouldn't cheat on your boyfriend."

Ron, of course, went berserk. He started asking all sorts of questions.

Matt smirked, "I like a girl who takes matters into her own hands."

Ginny glared at him and said venomously, "Oh I'll take you into my own hands alright and ring you dry." She grabbed Matt by the collar and pushed him towards the wall, and continued, "Now tell me Gurney, what is this rumor."

Ginny heard Matt gulp and she let him go apologizing, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Could you just tell me? I have things to do and I'm not going to waste my time just standing here with you if you're not going to tell me."

"Don't go, I'll tell you because you have a right to know. I made up this rumor that we were...that we were going out."

Ginny bursted out laughing when she calmed down she said, "That's it. That's the stupid little rumor that's been getting me glared at by a third of the female population."

"Uh yeah." He responded.

Ginny pursed her lips and said, "If it was that small you should've just told me from the beginning."

"Sorry."

"It's all cool, Gurney." Ginny whispered patting his back. She turned around and left. Half way out the door she was stopped by Gurney again. "Ginny would you like to go out with me for real?" He questioned.

Ginny smiled, "I don't know. I have a pretty busy schedule. I'll have to get back to you."

Ginny and Sylvia  
  
"He really asked you that?" Sylvia questioned Ginny after told her the whole story about last night.   
  
"Yes, what do you think I should do? Should I give him a chance or just tell him that we'll be better just being friends?"  
  
Sylvia looked at Ginny like duh, "Hello. I've been trying to convince to go out with him all year."   
  
Ginny sighed, "Ok, fine I'll give him a chance."   
  
Sylvia jumped up (running around the room) and started squealing. "Yes! Finally. Let's go tell him."  
  
"What no way!"  
  
Sylvia grabbed Ginny wrist and pulled her out of the room and to the Slytherin dungeons. She said the password, "Dragons." And walked in. They headed straight to Draco's room ignoring the people that were greeting them.  
  
They knocked and went in.  
  
"Hey guys. Blaise I need to talk to you outside. You two can stay in here." Sylvia said as she pulled Blaise out of the room.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Hey."  
  
Draco nodded his head, "Yeah, what was that about?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Look you know that I'm not the type of girl who takes a million years to just get to the point, right?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Right, so I wanted to tell you that. I'm going to give you that chance you wanted." She said smiling.  
  
Draco smirked, and then winced, "Really. This isn't some stupid joke?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I knew you would give in to me some time. I mean who can withstand Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex King for long?"  
  
Ginny pouted and smiling, said, "Well I guess you want me to take that chance away from you huh?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "No that's ok. I finally get the chance and I'm not going to ruin it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Let's go outside and see what the two love birds are up to." Ginny opened the door and Blaise and Sylvia fell into the room.  
  
Ginny looked at them with raised eyebrows, "Eaves dropping are we?"  
  
Sylvia quietly laughed, "You didn't expect us to just wait until you guys came out, did you?"  
  
Ginny laughed along, "You're right."   
  
During this the guys shared hi fives.  
  
Over the next few weeks Draco continued to convince Ginny that they were made for each other. Ginny may not admit it, but she was starting to really give into Draco. Unfortunately every time she felt a connection she always told her self that it won't work. Don't go out with him or else you're going to hurt him. Even though she couldn't always find a reason to support it.  
  
Two months before school ends, and its been three months since Draco was given the chance to persuade Ginny into going out with him.  
  
Draco was talking to Blaise about homework when Ginny came into the subject.  
  
"So how are you and Ginny Bean?" Blaise inquired.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Its ok I guess, but I haven't made as much progress as I wanted to. I only have about two months left."  
  
Blaise shrugged, "I don't know, but I think that you should make your move now. Ask her out. I mean, Sylvia liked me for a long time and didn't ask me out because in the girls "rule book" if a girl has to ask a guy out it means that the he doesn't have balls."  
  
Draco laughed hysterically, "Are you serious?"  
  
Blaise soon joined in laughing, "Yeah, so are you going to ask her out?"  
  
Draco didn't answer instead; he kind of just stared at the floor.  
  
"Yes, no, maybe so. What's the answer Malfoy?" Blaise said musically at him.  
  
Draco stared at Blaise with thinking eyes, "I'll think about it. Until then, let's try to get our homework finished."  
  
"No, I'm going over to see my girl. You coming?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah ok. Any excuse to get away from homework and go and see Ginny is a good enough excuse for me."  
  
Ginny and Sylvia  
  
"So how are you and the-"  
  
"Slytherin Sex King going?" Ginny finished for her. Sighing, he said, "I don't know Sylvia, I think I'm going to call it off."  
  
"What! Why?"   
  
Ginny looked at Sylvia with sad, depressed eyes and replied, "Because look around us. Ever since people starting noticing that Draco was trying to persuade me into going out with him they put up their defenses and started to try and make Draco fall in love with them."  
  
"Are you saying that the strong, almighty, stubborn Ginny is giving up on the man of her dreams, even though she won't admit it?" Sylvia teased.  
  
"First of all I'm not giving up because there was nothing to give up for. Second of all I just think that Draco will be better off with someone who will be able to treat him the way that he should be treated. I mean look at me. I'm not like every man's fantasy, not that I want to be. I have 6 brothers. I have more friends that are guys then girls and I'm a tom boy. I can do a lot of house work and stuff, but I just think that Draco will be much happier if he went out with a girl he actually likes." Ginny said.  
  
Just then Draco and Blaise walked in. Blaise looked over to Sylvia. They made eye contact and left. Draco walked over to Ginny and said, "I am happy with you because I like you....a lot. Why can't you see that? I can answer that, it's because you always want to make people happy and put everyone in front of you. Well you know what, put yourself in the front this time and don't worry about me because I know that you're that special girl."  
  
"What if I'm not! What if this is just some game Draco. I don't know if you're just using me like those many girls you have used before, but I'm not going to stand around and let you do that to me. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt."

"Ginny, I would do nothing to hurt you. I-I love you." Draco said.

Ginny bit her lip and before she knew it she was in Draco's arms, "I love you too." She sobbed. Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head and rubbed her back.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I hope everyone likes this.


	11. Shocked

**Title:** Say the Word  
  
**Summary:** Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?  
  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
**A/N: **This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.

**Chapter Eleven: **Shocked.

Draco woke up to something or someone pushing into him. He smiled and cracked one eye open. "You can only mold into my body so much, Gin." She groaned and continued to push herself into him more. "I can't get enough of you." She said with her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her. Soon that kissed turned into more and hands roamed, shirts flew and so on.

Later that day, Ginny woke up and felt sore in between her legs. She felt so sore she couldn't move and she cried. Draco woke up and mentally punched himself. _Damn, I knew I was too hard on her. _He thought as he rubbed her back and whispered his apologies.

A week before they graduated, Ginny and Sylvia were in the Gryffindor common room thinking about what was going to happen after summer. Sylvia was going to move in with Blaise, as for Ginny she didn't know what was going to happen between her and Draco.

_Oh shit! _She thought and ran to the bathroom. Sylvia followed after her and held Ginny's hair up as she vomited. Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Sylvia asked concerned.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. Sylvia still wasn't convinced. _What would cause Ginny to vomit out of the blue?_

The next morning, the same thing occurred. Ginny shot out of Draco's arms and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Draco was extremely worried about her when she did this, but it only occurred in the morning and then through out the rest of the day, she was fine. He had asked her to go to Madame Pomfrey many times, but she always argued with him and said that she was fine and that it was probably a bug or something.

The day right before graduation, she was in Sylvia's room with Draco and Blaise and she was pacing. It was the day that they were getting the N.E.W.T.S back and she was really nervous about it. The more she paced the more nauseous she became.

But she continued to pace. Sylvia and Blaise were busy talking about what they were going to do after school, as for Draco he was watching Ginny pace. He noticed that the more she paced, she seemed to sway a little and shake her head.

He didn't say anything though and kept watching her. _What wrong with you Gin? _He thought as he continued to watch her. Ginny slowed down her pace and then eventually stopped for a minute and then ran to the bathroom. Sylvia and Blaise stopped their conversation and Sylvia got up and followed Ginny to the bathroom.

The two closed the door behind them, not wanting the men to see the state that Ginny was in. Like usual, Sylvia held Ginny's hair up as she vomited, but today was a little different. There was a little bit of blood. Sylvia gasped, "Gin, let's go to the Hospital Wing." Ginny shook her head as she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth.

"Yes, we-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Ginny started to sway from side to side. Then fainted. Sylvia caught Ginny and shouted for Draco. He burst through the door and took Ginny from her arms and they ran to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and told Draco lay her onto a near by bed. Draco did as he was told and he and Blaise were shooed out of the Hospital Wing. Sylvia told Madam Pomfrey everything that had happened since Draco and Ginny got together.

Ginny had told Sylvia that they had slept together, but Sylvia didn't mention that to the nurse. Madam Pomfrey listened to Sylvia and then shooed her out to wait with Draco and Blaise.

Madam Pomfrey did her thing and soon Ginny was awake. The nurse smiled warmly and gave Ginny a potion. She took the potion and soon with back in the bathroom vomiting. Madam Pomfrey went into the bathroom with her and she smiled yet again as the vomit that came out of Ginny was blue.

"Miss. Weasley, I have some very important and good news to tell you." The nurse said seriously.

Ginny paid close attention and nodded.

"Miss Weasley, congratulations. You are two weeks pregnant." Ginny jaw dropped, she was what? She had Draco's baby inside of her? She swallowed hard.

The nurse smiled and walked away, giving Ginny sometime to think. But she didn't need it. She walked out of the Hospital Wing and put on a fake smiled for everyone.

Sylvia knew that Ginny didn't want to talk now so she was walked beside her boyfriend and let Draco walk next to her. Later on that evening, Ginny had assembled everyone to her room. _I better get this over with soon. _She thought.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Ginny was never the one to hold back on anything so she wasn't going to start now. Everyone was shocked.

After a few minutes Draco jumped up and ran over to Ginny. He kissed her all over, "I love you." He whispered. Sylvia and Blaise hugged Ginny also and told her their congrats.

Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked, but soon got over it as she remembered that these were her friends. They would never abandon her. She smiled and cried. Blaise was shocked. This was the first time that he had seen her cry and he didn't know what to do so he ran around the room screaming.

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone, I decided to revise this because it wasn't as good as I wanted to it to be. I was in a hurry to get it finished so I rushed it. I know this is short. Tell me if you like the way this one is going or you want me to leave it the way it was. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	12. Good bye

**Title: **Say the Word

**Summary: **Draco and Ginny are best friends in school. The Dream Team doesn't know that...yet. What happens when they find out? Will they accept the two? But wait, what happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? Will The Dream Team accept that?

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**A/N: **This is the first part of a three part story for those who don't know. Hello to those who read Gaining Custody. I hope you all like this part. I'm really sorry.

**Chapter Twelve: **Good bye

After Graduation, Ginny had moved in with Draco. She told her family and they weren't very happy with her but they agreed none the less. Draco had to prove to Ginny's parents that he wasn't like his father. Soon after they had accepted him in to the family and they were very excited to have another member to the family. Draco had bought a small house away from the Manor for just him and Ginny.

Seven Months later

Ginny was seven months pregnant and today she wanted to go and see Sylvia. She and Blaise were still together and were be getting married within two months. Ginny kissed Draco good bye and left.

This quietness gave Draco time to think. He was going to be a daddy! Wait what if the child doesn't like me? _I don't know how to be a father; Lucius was never a good father to me. Shit!_ Draco started to panic.

Then the doorbell rang. He was a little perplexed. Ginny had the keys to his house and she could apparate. Why would she need to knock? Still perplexed, he walked to the door and in bounced Pansy Parkinson.

Sure, Draco had seen her after school. He still needed to report to the Manor. He didn't want his parents getting suspicious. They always thought that the reason why Draco didn't come home at night was because he went clubbing at night and slept with random girls.

"How did you know I was here Parkinson?"

"I was taking a walk and you would never guess what I came upon!" She shrieked.

Draco winced. After all these years she still has that annoying voice.

"I came across this little hut over here and I looked through the window and I was so surprised to see you in this house. You looked so bored so I invited myself in. Do you want some Bacardi?"

Draco was about to shake his head when he took a good look at Pansy. She was wearing an extremely low cut top without a bra. Soon he found himself drinking glass after glass of the alcohol. She kept talking to him, but he didn't mind. She was complimenting him. Telling him how cute he was, how handsome he was and it was everything that Ginny hadn't been saying to him since she found out she was pregnant.

It was everything that they used to say to each other, and before he knew it, he was kissing her. And it felt good. It felt good and exciting feeling a new hand down his pants and a new mouth- new hands and tongue and lips- and that's where he was when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Babe, I-"

"Oh god- Gin..."

"What the... fuck?" Her eyes broke. Later on, when he replayed the moment in his head, he remembered seeing the trust die in her eyes. "What are you-"

"Ginny-" He jumped up off the couch, off her and started for his fiancée. "Gin-"

"How could you-"

"No- it's not what you think, Ginny. It's-"

"You were gonna fuck her!"

"No. No," he said, trying to convince himself as well as her. "No. I just- it's..." but he didn't have the words.

"NO!" She screamed. "AND ON OUR COUCH TOO! God- you were... we were talking about OUR baby there last night- ten feet from our BABY'S room. GOD... from our bedroom- you were just gonna FUCK her- some little SLUT- virgin SLUT- BASTARD!!" She shrieked. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

And then the worst pain shot through her body and she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. "Oh god oh god- something's... wrong, Draco... the baby- something's wrong..."

He rushed to her side. And that's the night the baby died. Four days later, he opened the door for her and she walked inside their apartment.

"Do you... want anything to eat? Drink? We can-"

"No," she said quietly, before disappearing into their bedroom and closing the door.

He slept on the couch that night.

The next day, she was gone by the time he woke up, and he was gone when she got home from work. They passed several days like that.

"Ginny, can I come in?" He asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"I don't care," she said.

He opened the door and saw her sitting in the middle of the baby room.

They hadn't been able to get much- but they had a few things from her childhood. And they'd bought a second-hand crib and painted it. She'd found a changing table at a garage sale and they had splurged and bought a few new stuffed animals and a few books at K-Mart. They'd also found a few nice outfits at the Salvation Army and a rocking chair in fairly good condition.

"I'm going for pizza. Want anything?"

She turned to him and wiped the tear from her eye. "God- our baby is dead. Do you even care?" She asked, standing up.

He stepped toward her and said, "Of course I care," he said. "How could you think I wouldn't?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe you've been too busy fucking Pansy to bother mourning your daughter."

She was shocked to feel the sting of his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not fuckin' her- I'm not fucking anyone!" He said. "WE haven't been fucking for a long time! Or did you not notice?" He said angrily.

"What?!" She half-yelled.

"Yeah- let's talk about that- how all you could do was talk to me about the fuckin' baby and how fuckin' tired you were... gee- I wonder why it felt good to be touched that way-"

"How DARE you put that on me!" She yelled. "How DARE you?!"

"I don't know!" He threw his arms up in the air. "Maybe 'cause we aren't even married and you've already forgotten to fuck me. What the hell was it gonna be like after the baby?! Huh?"

"What- that's the only reason you've been with me? 'Cause I fucked you when no one else would?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ginny. I could have gotten plenty and-"

"Yeah- from whores like Pansy? God- you were just gonna fuck her right here in our home. God- how could you do that? Were you even thinking?"

"Yeah- I was thinking about my life as a celibate husband!"

"Well don't worry about it," she said, throwing the baby book at him. "You don't have to worry about it now. Do you? Guess you got your wish then- you didn't wanna be tied down? Well you aren't!" She yelled, heaving another book.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" He screamed.

"YOU DID IT!" She shrieked, grabbing the rocking chair and throwing it against the wall. "YOU KILLED HER AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"DON'T EVEN FUCKIN' LAY THAT ON ME!"

"YOU WERE GONNA FUCKING FUCK HER AND YOU KNEW WE LIVED HERE- THAT I'D COME HOME! YOU WANTED ME TO FIND YOU HERE... with her."

"Well- maybe if YOU hadn't been gone for so long- then I wouldn't have made that mistake!"

"And if YOU had been smart enough you would have been man enough to take care of us- instead of repeating your father's mistakes."

"Just FACE IT, Ginny- you were always gone at Sylvia's house, you would have never been able to raise a baby."

And that was what did it. That was what saw her to slam the door in his face. That was what saw him calling Pansy the next day.

A week later Ginny had moved out and was back at her parents. Everyone was surprised to see that she and Draco never got married and Ginny wasn't holding a baby in her arms and it was well over the due date and she didn't have a swollen stomach. That could only mean two things that Ginny had given up the baby or she lost it. They immediately ruled out the first one because they each knew how much she wanted a baby so it meant that she had lost it.

No one said anything about the baby or Draco around her. They didn't want her to break down and cry in front of them. They didn't know if any of them could handle it. They might have killed Draco the moment Ginny walked into the Burrow with her suitcases in hand, but Ginny had told them to stay away from him.

Two years later

Ginny knelled down in front of the stone and sighed. She ran her fingers over the in graved letters on the stone. On the top it said Danielle Weasley. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from crying. _Oh my beloved baby girl. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I had taken your life away from you. I wish that I could have been strong enough. I'm sorry. _In the end, she couldn't help herself. She broke down.

The doctor had said the baby had died. She gave birth to her dead baby girl and she was devastated. She had punished herself for her killing her child. She had gotten herself three jobs. She was never home and when she was, she was in her room. The Weasley family didn't know what to do, they just thought that they'd give her some more time and if she didn't get over it; they'll call a doctor.

Tears still pouring down her face, Ginny ran her fingers over the rest of the stone.

_If tears could make a stairway,_

_And memories could make a lane,_

_I would walk right up and bring you back again._

Ginny bit her lip harder and continued to cry. Then out of the blue, her cell phone rang. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Hello?"

"Ginny?"

"What are-"She pursed her lips and whispered, "Danielle." And hung up.

AtwistedAngel13

Sorry. Now I'm done! I'm not going do the three part thing. That I dead died five years ago. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I personally loved writing it. It was fun and exciting. Thanks to all my reviewers. PYACE!


End file.
